


erik and nadir go to taco bell

by Forneus



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: 420, M/M, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, i wrote this in 10 minutes at the pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forneus/pseuds/Forneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erik and nadir have some quality time</p>
            </blockquote>





	erik and nadir go to taco bell

**Author's Note:**

> nacho cheese doritos suck

it was late night at the paris opera house. beneath the cellars, there was the sound of footsteps against a polished wooden floor. after a moment the man sat down.  
“erik im fucking hungry” said the man in the chair  
“well shit daroga what do you want” said erik frowning  
“um can we go up and get some pizza hut” said nadir  
“its 1881 pizza hut hasnt been invented yet”  
“what about taco bell” questioned nadir  
“oh yeah sure theres one one cellar up”  
erik rowed rowed rowed the boat gently down the stream. they climbed up to the taco bell cellar. along the way nadir tripped on a dead body. he was angery. erik told him to stop being a sjw.  
they opened the door to taco bell.  
“hello welcome 2 taco bell” said the man who worked there “what can i get for you”  
“uh ill have the cantina bowl” replied nadir “erik what do you want”  
“a fuckin doritos locos taco only one i dont eat much”  
“what flavor”  
“nacho cheese”  
“only fucking losers like nacho cheese” scoffed nadir “im buying you cool ranch”  
“whatever”  
“thatll be 27 dollars please” said the worker  
“you humans and your capitalism” erik said as he killed the man  
“jegus christ erik did you really need to do that” said nadir  
“are you offended? ARE YOU OFFENDED?” said erik  
nadir just decided to ignore him  
they sat down on their table with the food (which i dont know how they got because there was only 1 worker in the taco bell and erik killed him) they ate.  
“you know daroga im starting to like spending time with you” said erik  
“me too erik me too” said nadir “i havent felt this way ever since we ate at chipotle all those years ago in persia”  
“what was that feeling like?” said erik “was it a feeling of…. love, perhaps?”  
“no acid reflux”


End file.
